1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate used for a display device and a method of manufacturing the display substrate, which is capable of improving yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve a wide viewing angle, various liquid crystal mode techniques, such as an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode have been developed. The IPS mode includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed on the same surface as a surface of the pixel electrode. Thus, an electric field generated between the pixel and the common electrodes is a horizontal electric field substantially parallel with a surface of display substrate. In the IPS mode, liquid crystal molecules are rotated in a direction substantially parallel with the surface of the display substrate, so that an anisotropic difference for a refractive index of the liquid crystal molecules viewed by a viewer is small and liquid crystal layers having different rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules opposite to each other are formed in a vertical section of a display panel. Thus, the IPS mode compensates for a phase difference of light to improve the viewing angle.
The FFS mode has a similar concept to the IPS mode in that liquid crystal molecules are aligned using a horizontal electric field. However, the FFS mode includes a pixel electrode, and a common electrode formed on a surface different from the surface of the pixel electrode, so that the liquid crystal molecules are aligned by using the horizontal electric field and a vertical electric field.
In the FFS mode, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned by using the vertical electric field to have increased transmissivity. In addition, the viewing angle of the FFS mode is also increased as in the IPS mode, because the liquid crystal molecules move in the horizontal direction.